Legend of Exotisch
by Priestess Luna
Summary: A girl will prove a legend wrong in her fight to show two people that she grows to love that she is not a demon and dangerous but just like them. Yet she is not ordinary. She is the Waldkind or Forest Child. And her name is Kagome. Discontinue


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
  
A vision fades into view, of a lush forest with tall trees and many flowers. A forest that is full of shadows and danger as well as life. In this forest, lives something the people call the "Waldkind" or Forest Child. This Waldkind is hardly ever seen and said to be dangerous. There is a legend that states that a being of both worlds will fall in love with the Waldkind, seeing behind its outside apperance and inside its soul. Yet there will be another who will fall for the Waldkind as well. The two will be related by blood and will be brought together by the Waldkind. With this love will come danger, passion, and death that will bring only tradegy to the three lovers. Their love will be condemned forever if it comes true. And the one that will be responsible for the pain is the least likely person of all. And this is where our story begins.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself, glaring at the little girl that wouldn't shut up with her mindless chatter. She was a human and he didn't even know why his brother kept her around, since the only good thing she was good at was talking. She may have helped his brother in his time of need, since she did find him when he was almost on the brink of death and then nurse him back to health. He could only guess the child had nothing better to do but travel with the two brothers, since Sesshoumaru had used the Tenseiga to bring her back to life after she was killed by a band of wolf youkai. She was defendless in fighting and only 8 years old. She was still a child in his mind yet it seemed like his brother had other plans for her. And his plans involved what youkai called mating.  
  
Shaking his head one last time, Inuyasha looked over at his brother Sesshoumaru, who couldn't help but smirk at the annoyance that was clearly seen in his half-brother's eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, glaring at Sesshoumaru or who the child called Fluffy. "Hey Fluffles! Are we almost to the forest called Exotisch? We are going in the right direction, right?"   
  
Sesshoumaru turned and glared at his pain in the butt of a brother, wanting no more then to kill him right there and then. He replies, venom in his usually calm voice. "Not yet, half-breed. Now shut up and leave me alone. I know where we are going and try to find something to do before I actually do kill you."  
  
Inuyasha just laughed, his voice deep and sexy yet frighteningly dangerous at the same time. The two of them may be brothers but they were different as night and day. They both had the long silvery white hair and amber eyes that made them look handsome yet dangerous together. Their personalities were a different story. Sesshoumaru was more like their father, stern, emotionless, mysterious, secretive and very calm. He was dangerous in the silent sort of way yet he was just as dangerous as his brother. Inuyasha on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was loud, rude, cunning, and a half-breed. He acted like a bad ass and always did what he had to make a big reputation for himself. That meant he liked people to fear him, not like him or love him.  
  
The little human girl or also known as Rin, looked up at the two brothers curiously. She was used to this, since she considered them both like her family. Sesshoumaru was more like the foster father for her then an older brother. Yet Inuyasha was more protective and mean to her, since they fighted a lot like siblings. She knew he liked her deep down, though he rarely showed any feelings towards anyone. With a loud giggle to get their attention, she said the one question that seemed to be most appropriate for the situation. "Fluffy, why is it called Exotisch?"  
  
Sesshoumaru replies easily to Rin's question, thankful for her being the naive child she was. "It is said that Exotisch is a beautiful place with lush trees, beautiful flowers, and full of life. It is one of the most exotic forests in all of the Western Lands and Japan itself. People go from all around to experience the beauty of the forest and the hot springs just outside of it. Exotisch and the village just outside it, called Bewaakte, are mostly known for the natural hot springs since they are known for their healing waters and soothing warmth. Exotisch is a wonderful place, if you do not wander there at night."  
  
Rin nods, wonder and excitment in her eyes. The curiousity had only grown with what he said. She pushes back a piece of her short black hair and looks at him, her pretty lavender eyes full of life. "Why not wander around at night? Is it dangerous the forest?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a second before replying, his voice reflecting an emotion the girl couldn't recognize. "Yes. The forest is dangerous if you believe the stories and legend."  
  
"What is the legend!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed at his adoptive daughter's excitement, knowing how she loved to hear any stories that he knew. It was something that she developed from her mother, who he had known so long ago. He closed his eyes in pain, trying to push back the ache in his steadily beating heart. He then opened them, smiling slightly at Rin or who whose real name was Rinaya. Before he could reply, a voice answered for him much to his surprise.  
  
"There are many stories that tell of the forest and the danger that rests in its shadows. Yet there is only one that completely makes sense to me and many other demons at least. There was once a powerful miko woman by the name of Shike, who was feared by many youkai, including myself and Sesshoumaru. She was a beautiful woman with strikingly lush black hair that reflected the night and that glowed like the stars. Her eyes were the best part about her. They were a beautiful indigo that showed every emotion she felt and were the windows to the most purest soul that anyone had ever seen. She was also deadly as well as beautiful. She was a fierce huntress and miko, who was believed to have been descended from the Amazons. She never married and no one knew anything about her family or personal life. She was just known for the great deeds she had done and the kindness she had towards youkai, humans, and hanyou alike. Yet there was one secret that she kept well hidden, even from her closest friends. She had fallen in love with a youkai yet not just any kind of youkai. He had been a God. The guardian of the forest of Exotisch."  
  
Rin gasped slightly at this, eager to hear more of this legend. She looked towards Inuyasha and listened silently, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Hardly anyone ever saw him, since he was only known through others stories and experiences. Very few ever saw him at least once in their lifetime and it was extremely rare to see him even twice. Only person had seen him more then once. That had been Shike. She had fallen in love with the handsome gaurdian ,who was both dangerous and kind at the same time, when he healed her from a life threatening wound. It is said that he loved her too and because of their love, they produced a child. Some think he raped her while sleeping and that is how she produced the child while the rest say they had loved each other and had a love child because of that love. Yet whatever happened, one thing was known. They had a child together. A little girl to be exact. The girl was named Saori, which meant Burning Flame. It is said that on the day of her birth, a tree had been on fire and had guarded the mother and daughter from their enemies. It never harmed them and was gone the next morning, said to be a gift from the other gods. Because of that, they named her Saori and she was known to many as the Goddess of Fire."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head, not believing how well his half-brother told this legend that he knew was so very true. He told only the truth, unlike many travelers who would add their own parts to the story. Shaking his head, he listened as his brother finished up the tale.  
  
"No one really knew what happened next or how it happened. All is known is that the Shike had appeared one day, a year after her daughter's birth, claiming that a devil demon had stolen her child. She asked everyone to help her yet no one did. It is said that she went off on her own to retrieve the child, most to the sadness of her village that she protected, and died while saving the child. The child was said to been the cause of her death and had killed her with its own hands. This had angered the god and he had gone off to retrieve the child, planning to kill it. When he reached the child, he just couldn't kill his own daughter. She looked so much like her mother, people say, and it was because she had the power to control others with her mind. Because of him not killing the child, many more deaths happened by her hands. When she turned the age of 5, the god decided to change her name to Kagome, which meant cursed one. He then took her away from the village and trapped her in the forest, so that she would never be allowed to leave. She would be bound to the forest until the day she died, killing unsuspecting hunters and travelers during the night. It is said that she is still living to this day, even though her mother had died over a 100 years ago. You can still see her walking along the forests' edge, her eyes holding a hunger for death and revenge for being imprisioned. Everyone fears the forest at night, never venturing near it. They say that the baby had changed into a demon when the devil demon by the name of Naraku, had captured her. It is said she is looking for her master, wanting to serve him in his conquest to kill all humans and hanyou alike. Yet even a youkai can be killed by her hands. That is why she is called the Waldkind, or Forest Child, since she has lived in the forest all her life."  
  
Inuyasha finished his tail, looking at Rin who had started to cry. He shook his head at the 8 year old and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to the village, not knowing if his story had scared Rin or just made her more curious. All he knew was that Sesshoumaru carried Rin the rest of the way to the village, in hope in getting there at sunrise. And secretly, that was what Inuyasha wanted as well. He had no interest in entering the Forest of Exotisch at night, no matter how much he thought the legend was just a bunch of old wives' tales nonsense. He just wanted his family to stay safe and avoid what was in the forest, since it said that the Waldkind only comes out at night. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
